


Bottom! Christophe One Shots

by ChristopheTaka



Category: South Park
Genre: BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Fuck Yeah Bottom Christophe, Gen, I Only made this so I can write christophe getting pegged, M/M, Master/Pet, More Tags will be added as Storys are added, Multi, Pegging, Pet Play, Resistance Play, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, You request I frefill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristopheTaka/pseuds/ChristopheTaka
Summary: I write one shots about Bottom! Christophe pretty much, Please have fun with this though as I just made this to laugh at my miserable self. Christophe content where he bottoms is lacking and I need to fix that because he's a power bottom-Please Know he wont top here, so yes If he bangs Tweek, Tweek is the one dominating. You never thought you'll see that have you, well who knows.Request form is in the first chapter.IF THERE IS ANY NON-CON,  I"LL PUT A WARNING IN THE CHAPTER TITLE AND BEFORE THE STORY BEGINS.Hopefully soft stuff will be requested. If there is no requests the storys will still be made.
Relationships: Christophe "The Mole" / Craig Tucker, Christophe "The Mole" / Token Black, Christophe "The Mole" DeLorne/Damien Thorn, Christophe "The Mole" DeLorne/Damien Thorn/Gregory of Yardale, Christophe "The Mole" DeLorne/Stan Marsh, Christophe "The Mole"/Bebe Stevens, Christophe "The Mole"/Clyde Donovan, Christophe "The Mole"/Gregory of Yardale, Christophe "The Mole"/Kenny McCormick, Christophe "The Mole"/Mercedes (Raisins), Christophe "The Mole"/Tweek Tweak, Christophe "The Mole"/Wendy Testaburger, Kyle Broflovski/Christophe "The Mole"
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. Request Form

Nice to see you drop by, no stories have been added at the point of the work being made.  
Here is the request form, please drop a comment below of the filled form.

Please note, I DONT DO SCAT, WATERSPORTS OR INFLATION 

Ship:  
Consentual or Non-Con:  
Kinks (If any):  
Setting:  
Are they doing this over the phone, video cam or in person?:


	2. Pretty in Pink - Wendy x Christophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first small smut fic, its light though! Just to ease into it.
> 
> Consenting!!
> 
> Just soft stuff  
> Crossdressing Wendstophe with a hand job

Consenting from both sides.

Kinks: Crossdressing (from both parties), light bandage, hand job.

-

Well, this was unexpected.   
Wendy was sitting upon a wooden chair, her black hair was tied up into a low ponytail. The girl was dressed in black, wearing a tuxedo that was a bit loose on her body, though it was to give her a masculine appearance. 

"Oh Christophe! You never told me you looked so cute in pink!"   
She purred into his ear as she brought her hands to explore every inch of skin she could touch. Her hands didn't know about personal boundary, she was too excited to stop. 

It was one of her biggest fantasies to be the dominant.   
Stan wouldn't have never let her, he didn't want to hurt his fragile ego. As for everyone else she knew that wouldn't mind it, was well taken or gay, or both.   
Welll besides Kenny, but she didn't want to risk getting infected with some sex transmitted disease. 

Christophe was cuffed, his hands behind his back. He was forced in place as he knew if he moved he would be toppling over to be greeted with a slam to the face. (Though, he wouldn't try to move. He was enjoying this more than he anticipated)

"Zis is fucken embarrassing" he whispered under his breath, raising his attention to the mirror in front of them. The Frenchman's cheeks flushed up, looking back at his position as he quickly turned his head away. Wendy brought her finger to lift his chin up, turning his head so he could look at her.

"Don't worry about that. No one is here, it's just us." She cooed, kissing his cheek as she wanted him to ease. Wendy could understand why he may be embarrassed, after all Christophe always had to act tough, be a leader, all that stuff that dressing up like a girl wasn't one of the things he had to do, or worry about.   
He gently sighed in response, laying his head back onto her shoulders, allowing his body to untense as he felt more action upon his body from Wendy's soft textured hands. Slowly making their way down to the elastic on the skirt the man had on.  
Her pale hands grasped onto his bulge, as she rubbed her hand up against it, massaging him gently. 

Once she got a little bit of pre-cum out of him1, she swept it off from his dick and rubbed it against her fingers before pressing them into his mouth, wanting him to have a taste of himself as Wendy thrusted her fingertips in and out of Christophe's mouth. She made sure as she thrusted her fingers that she didn't go against his throat, not wanting the brunette to vomit. 

Christophe followed up with a gag, before he was able to gain some control, bobbing his head gently against her finger tips.  
Wendy purred, as she softened her gaze, taking in the sight before her, before bringing herself to kiss alongside his neck, nuzzling her nose against him, giving him love bites in the process to show her appreciation for the guy as she proceeded to take her free hand to jerk him off, rubbing her thumb against his tip before pumping his cock in a rough rhythm, only slowing down when she saw it was getting too much for him. 

Christophe's eyes fell heavy, as he couldn't keep himself up, he felt drool drip onto his chin, and couldn't ignore the sensation of being Jerked off as well, he huffed and puffed. His whole body tensed before he eventually orgasmed, falling back against Wendy. 

The ravenette looked at her cum covered hand, frowning because she didn't get to hear him make a lot of noise, but accepted it.   
"You did good sweetheart" she softly whispered, as she hooked her arms around him, holding Christophe gently just for a small moment.


	3. Kyle gets rough for once (Kyle x Christophe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon:   
> consensual
> 
> Kinks: Fully clothed Kyle in winter gear (has and keeps everything on; gloves, hat, coat...), naked Christophe, blowjob (Christophe receives), rough sex, dirty talk, overstimulation, cream pie  
> Setting: Kyle's home  
> In person
> 
> My first request, completed!  
> Im so sorry if the sex scenes are short, i tried my best but i feel like I need to stop on the story itself and just get right into it i feel so bad omg this is terrible

Kyle was gone for a good 17 hours, well he couldn't help it if he was out at work, then proceeded to get stuck in what felt like a year worth of traffic. Bad luck seemed to be on his side today, so it left the man in a sour mood.   
He opened the door, and made his way inside of his house, taking in the moment as he was glad to be home and not being stuck helping at the ski resort. speaking of ski resort, He still had the whole set on. Gears, Clothes, everything. Baring some aching in his back, but at this point he didn't care he just wanted to undress and sleep.

He worked his way up the stairs, walking into his room as he tracked snow under his boots creating a long watery trail behind him, he pushed onto his door and made his way inside, setting down his work bag before taking a small glance around.   
His room felt weird, it was messy when he woke up, and now happened to be a little cleaner.   
He looked over to his bed, seeing a small bundle of brown, a bit anxious before slowly approaching over before removing some parts of the blanket from the body. 

Christophe was asleep, was as in when Kyle's near frozen mittens touched his skin he freaked out and awoken from the shock.  
" 'oly sheet you feel like a fucken ice cube!" He hollered, as he crossed his arms quite instantly when he sat up, as his body violently shivered. 

Kyle completely forgotten Christophe was staying with him, so he felt like an idiot.  
well his eyes wondered only to be greeted with the knowledge that his boyfriend was naked in his bed.   
"Well- if you had clothes on you know, that would help you somewhat"   
Kyle mentioned, quickly glancing away only to get a grumble in response. "You know I 'ate sleeping with clozes on, rite? We've been dating for 'ow many weeks now?" The brunette reminded, he wasn't embarrassed by the fact he didn't mind it, it felt nice after all. besides, some textures that clothes had made him want to rip it to shreds.   
Christophe looked at Kyle's expression, reading it.   
"Let me guess. Work.. wasn't quite ze best today, mon amour"   
The ginger sighed, gently nodding. "It was.. stressful, for sure." He stated. "But I don't wanna think about it now. I'm finally home, luckily you're here. I just don't wanna worry" Kyle responded.

Christophe looked at Kyle, coming up with an idea to relieve that stress of his.

The male leaned back, letting his brown mess of his hair scatter on the bed, as he took Kyle's hands and pulled him onto of him, Kyle relaxed his hands next to Christophe's head as he looked down at him, a small chuckle coming from his mouth.   
"You wanna do this?" He questioned, as Christophe promptly nodded, looking at him before noticing Kyle's head disappearing down, his hands gliding down to his waist, letting Christophe have a sting of a shiver run down his spine due to Kyle's cold mittens. 

Since Christophe was naked, Kyle had no problem getting Christophe's dick within his mouth.  
Kyle’s tongue explored the brunette’s length, which he received a moan in return. His length was average in size, but surprisingly thick in width. But most of all, It was easy for Kyle. Kyle wasn’t the one to give most of the time, but this would be an exception.   
The ginger worked his way up and down, gliding his tongue all around until every inch was covered in his slober before he pressed his chapped-lips onto the tip, giving a gentle kiss which Christophe replied with a buckle of his hips, his thighs trembled as they wanted to close in.  
“Why are you just teasing me?” Christophe questioned, Though his voice trembling, lowing his gaze down at Kyle, who suddenly looked to the side embarrassed.

But that gave him a idea.  
“Don’t like a little bit of teasing?” Kyle grinned, moving his cold hand to grasp onto Christophe’s dick, his thumb having a hold on his tip as he slowly started to roughly pump his dick. “Shut up!” Christophe spat, as he couldn’t think of anything to reply with. The continuing strokes made him tremble and twitch, as he couldn’t help but dig his nails within the bed sheets before letting out a moan to showcase his pleasure.  
Kyle looked down at Christophe, inching closer to his ear. “I don’t accept being told to shut up, I had a stressful day today, the least you can do is treat me with respect.” He strictly told him.  
“And If I don’t?” Christophe questioned, his breathing heavy as he moved his leg to kick Kyle gently in the face. His mouth forming into a smug grin. 

“Then I punish you for being such a bitch!” Kyle hollared as he used a good amount of his strength to turn Christophe onto his stomach, taking one of his arms and holding it pressed up against his back. The action happened in a flash, that Christophe didn’t take in Kyle’s actions until his face was pressed up against the bed. “Big talk for you, If I cry ‘ard enough you’ll feel bad and let me go.” Christophe teased, before letting out a wince when he felt a hard smack upon his ass. “Ow-” There was another.

“Still think I won’t be rough with you?” Kyle questioned, grasping a good amount of Christophe’s hair, pulling his head back. “Mhm..” Kyle scoffed as he unbuckled his pants, fondling around to get his dick out as he just wanted to fuck Christophe as rough as he could to prove him wrong.  
Kyle’s clothes where heavy which made it hard, especially if he was still using one hand. But, he eventually got his dick out.

Before the silence got anymore awkward, Kyle didn’t bother with lube and thrusted deep inside of Christophe. “FUCK!” Christophe howled, feeling his body sting immensely. Kyle kept his focus on ramming the other male raw, pulling his waist closer to him to get his length deeper within him. Christophe gritted his teeth, as he moaned, which made Kyle go faster on the male.   
“Does the bitch like this?” Kyle asked, “Do you like being used up roughly?” He whispered into his ear, letting out a purr. Christophe kept silent in response, as he couldn’t help but remain aroused. He burried his head within the sheets, not giving Kyle a response that wasn’t moaning.  
Kyle felt his cock feel more tight within Christophe, which pushed him towards the edge.   
“Fuck- I’m going to cum.” Kyle announced, before slamming his body back into Christophe, and exploding his seed deep inside of him. “a..Ah~! I’m going to aswe-” Christophe moaned before feeling Kyle flip him over, holding onto his cock once again. “You’re going to what?” Kyle asked, as Christophe winced. “Kyle! Zis isn’t fucken funny-” He wined, as Kyle rubbed his hand against his cock further. “You won’t cum untill we are finished.” He commanded, “Like I can last zat fucken long!” Christophe barked in resistance. Kyle didn’t move his hands, but leaned into Christophe and pushed him into a deep kiss, that he fell into after a few seconds of resistance. 

“You’re a beetch” Christophe huffed, hooking his arms around Kyle, as the ginger grinned. “I’m you’re bitch” He purred, as he lowered his head to kiss Christophe’s neck, biting down to gift him love bites. “Can you fuck me so I can just cum already?” The sour male grumbled, as Kyle raised his head. “Fine, alright, i’ll start you needy bitch” he replied, thrusting himself back inside of Christophe, his cum acting as lubricant. Christophe held onto Kyle tightly, his wet clothes making him shiver, but it didn’t bother him now. His nails clutched against the coat’s fabric.   
Kyle grunted, resting his head on Christophe’s shoulder as he thrusted into him, kissing his neck and shoulder as he was holding his waist to make things easier for himself.   
“I love you, you know that right?” Kyle panted, “even if you’re a bossy bitch sometimes” he added, as Christophe bit Kyle’s ear in reply. “I love you too… so much..” he purred as he moaned into his ear following after. Kyle was deep enough once again, to hit Christophe’s sweet spot as he was getting close himself, “Sh..shit-” He whispered under his breath, as Christophe shuttered, his dick twitching against Kyle’s clothing.   
Kyle unannounced came inside of Christophe, which resulted in Christophe coming right after.   
Kyle pulled out, as he walked to the landry box to undress himself, returning to the bed as he looked at Christophe who was still catching his breath before climbing in right next to him. 

He wrapped his hands around the brunette, as the brunette wrapped his hands around the ginger in return, the sex tired them both out and so they got their deserved rest.

“I love you, so so much”

“Je vous aime aussi”


End file.
